Life with the Maito's
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Maito Gai loves his family more than anything else in this world and wants nothing more than to see them happy. But when a certain redhead takes an interest in Lee, will Gai approve? Will the father of two see what's been in front of him this whole time? AU Gaalee. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yeah so I know I have too much going on right now, but I have this thing where I have to be working on at least one yaoi story or else I can't write the normal hetero ones anyway. Its a balance thing and I've been off balance struggling with a mental block for a while. So here it is.**

**It started off strictly Gaalee, but I was suddenly filled with the need to put a Genma x Gai lemon (heads up for those of innocent mind, its rated M for a reason) in it too at some point. So those are the main pairings.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Gai loves his kids.

Loves them more than anything else in this world.

For him, there was no happier day than the day the adoption went through and he got to take Tenten and Lee home, on the very same day. Its unusual for an aspiring single parent to take in two unrelated children at the same time, the social worker even told him that she doubts a judge would actually allow something like that, but put in his request anyway.

For Gai however it wasn't really a choice.

He's always wanted kids, but after many failed relationships it didn't seem like he'd be getting his wish anytime soon. Which is why he decided to take advice from one of his closest friends and adopt.

It was Iruka's idea.

He and Kakashi, Gai's childhood rival and best friend, had been together for nearly ten years and wanted children of their own. Of course with both of them being men the only logical choice was adoption.

Three years later they were the happy parents of two boys.

Naruto was adopted first, being a child who never knew his birth parents and Sasuke second after a horrible tragedy befell the poor boy.

Both children had their own individual issues, however Kakashi and Iruka made it work and were proud to say that their kids are the happiest they've ever been.

After calling the same adoption agency Tsunade, a social worker, took Gai to an orphanage downtown to spend some time with the kids and see if he connected with anyone.

When Gai walked into one of the buildings play rooms he was instantly swarmed by no less than twenty small children, excitedly asking questions pointing at his eyebrows and strange outfit.

Gai spent the day playing with the kids and telling them stories of his many heroic feats as a fire fighter. Extravagantly told with the aid of demonstrations which he was more than happy to do himself

During one of those stories he caught sight of what looked like a raven haired boy, peering over the shoulder of a brown eyed girl in front of him. Eyebrows raised and eyes wide as he listened to the man speak.

After calling them forward they told him their names, Tenten and Lee.

Apparently the two weren't related, or even from the same town.

Tenten was brought to the orphanage after her parents died in a car accident, Lee's mother died due to alcohol poisoning and the boy never knew his father.

Still regardless of their backgrounds they were as close as any siblings that Gai had ever seen. Tenten looked out for Lee as much as she could. The boy was always getting picked on due to his appearance and odd personality, so Tenten took it upon herself to protect him. She even had the bruises to prove it.

While Lee also took care of Tenten. The first few months in the orphanage were rough and Tenten had far from made peace with her parents passing. But Lee was there, helping her along the way.

Despite the fact that the girl had the strength of boys twice her age, being one of the few girls in the home she also received her fair share of bullying. So Lee would often get into fights trying to defend the girl as well.

All in all the two had created quite the reputation for themselves, a reputation which only seemed to hurt their chances of adoption since neither one would leave without the other.

Gai's heart was filled with warmth at the story of the two "siblings". It took less than a week for him to decide and contact the social worker to get the adoption started.

Now almost eight years later, the Maito's were a happy family of three living in the suburbs of Konoha. With the help of Gai, Lee out grew his shyness and had accepted himself as a whole. He was doing well in school and was even part of the schools athletic's team.

Tenten hadn't quite moved out of her tom boy phase, but she was turning into a beautiful young woman even if she avoided make up and dresses like the plague. She always made sure that she was presentable. Like her brother she did well in school and was in the athletics team, however her events were slightly different.

They were his pride and joy.

"Hey Mom, where are we going?" Gai looked down at his daughter who was almost sixteen years old now and smiled.

It was quite the day when Lee and Tenten first started calling him that. It happened a few weeks after the adoption went through.

Lee had fallen out of a tree and badly scraped his knee, apparently the boy was looking for squirrels when he tried to climb a great oak, despite his sisters protests.

Once he was patched up, Lee gave Gai a hug muttering "Thank you mom."

It was probably just a slip of the tongue, an accident really.

And while most men would feel extremely uncomfortable with their child calling them Mom, Gai was ecstatic! His eyes instantly filled with happy tears and the kids could do nothing but try to catch their breath as the eccentric man pulled them into a bone crushing hug.

From there on it sort of became a habit.

"Well Tenten," Gai started, wrapping an arm around the girls shoulders. "I'm not sure if you remember but, next month is Kakashi's birthday."

"Of course we remember! How could we forget such a an important occasion." Lee exclaimed also walking next to Gai on the other side.

Ah Lee, always showing such fire! The boy often reminded Gai of himself when he was younger.

"Its not like he hasn't been going on about it since, uncle Kakashi's last birthday." Tenten mumbled low enough for Gai not to hear.

"That's right Lee! My eternal rival's yearly coming of age. If I'm going to out do last years gift, I'm going to need you two to help me find it. Since a new bookstore has opened and Kakashi is always reading those books of his I decided we could start at the Sabaku book store."

"Wait," Tenten paused, "Were going shopping for Icha Icha? Again?!"

She cringed as images of crude novels and creepy guys lurking around in the isles from the previous year's birthday gift hunt, started flashing in the girls mind.

"Um..." Tenten started laughing nervously until one of the shops caught her eye, "Hey look the Yamanaka shop. You know, I bet I could get Ino to make a bouquet that would go great with the book."

Gai's eyes lit up, "Excellent idea Tenten! You go ahead, Lee and I will be in the bookstore if you need us."

"Right, see you guys later." Tenten waved them off and practically ran for the flower shop in case Gai suddenly changed his mind.

"Well Lee, looks like its just you and me." Gai started staring off dramatically into the distance. "Are you ready to go on a mission for the ultimate birthday gift?"

"Yes, sir!" Lee said giving a bright smile and giving a thumbs up. Until a group of girls walked passed and giggled causing a light blush to cover his face.

In the past Gai might have thought that the blush was caused by something more than just simple embarrassment... But then again that was before Gai found out that his son was gay.

It came as quite the surprise and at first Gai wasn't exactly sure how to handle the situation. At one point he thought that maybe Lee was just confused, but somehow that didn't seem very likely.

Lee is a smart young man with a good head on his shoulders. If he thought that he was homosexual he probably was, so Gai accepted him.

Because it really didn't matter anyway.

Gai isn't the type to judge, all he wants for his kids is for them to be happy. Whether they love men or women, as long as Lee and Tenten were happy, then Gai was happy.

The man smiled at his son as he thought back to the first few weeks when Lee told him about his orientation.

Admittedly the man might have been trying a little too hard, but he meant well. Lee's face was in a state of permanent blush as Gai kept pointing out boys Lee's age and encouraging him to make a move.

Thankfully a talk with Tenten helped him realise that maybe this is the one part of Lee's life where he might need some space and that if Lee needed his help, he wouldn't think twice before asking for it.

Still Gai was a little bit worried about his son, two years and Lee was yet to tell Gai about someone he liked. Even Tenten had introduced him to that Inuzuka boy once, so why hasn't Lee?

They finally reached the store, a large shop with multiple levels and decorated in a desert theme. Huge glass windows let in as much sunlight as possible while multiple desert flowers and cacti were scattered around the store.

The moment they stepped in they were greeted by a young woman with blond hair in four ponytails and at least ten heavy books in her hands.

"Welcome to the Sabaku book store," The girl smiled but didn't move from where she was. "My name is Temari. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes!" Gai exclaimed making his way over to the girl with Lee following close behind. "I'm looking for a book, a birthday gift for a friend. However he already has an extensive collection of the series, so I was hoping for something special."

"Well what's the series called?"

"Icha Icha!" Both Gai and Lee said at the same time, giving large grins.

Temari paled and the books she was holding almost, slipped form her grip. Its not everyday that someone practically shouts the title of hentai in public. The girl shook her head, ponytails swaying as she did and gave a weak smile. "That's a very interesting friend you have. Those are on the second level... I can uhm-show you if you like."

"Excellent! Let's go Lee."

"Yes, sir!"

Both were about to head for the stairs when Temari stopped them, putting down the books in her hands. "How old are you?" The girl said nodding towards Lee.

"Fifteen. Sixteen in four months!" Lee said still smiling widely.

"Yeah well, you can't go up there. Its the adult section, no under eighteen's."

"But-"

"Lee, its O.K. Remember it..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari stood still, watching the two infront of her interact. It was sweet in a way.

As the man started his lecture on responsibility and obeying the law the blond couldn't help but smile. She's never seen a father and son like this before.

Instead of looking annoyed like most teenagers would if their parents decided to lecture them on something so trivial. The boy listened intently, absorbing every word that his father said with a childlike innocence she hasn't seen in a long time.

This is one interesting kid, she couldn't help but wonder what her brother would do of he was placed alone in a room with him. But she figured it would be fun to find out.

Temari cleared her throat cutting Gai's speech short.

"Lee, right?"

The boy nodded, "Yes that is my name."

He talks kinda weird too.

The blond gave a warm smile, "There's an area on the top floor, you can go sit there and read if you like. There's also a cashier there so when I'm done helping your dad he can just pay there and you'll be on your way."

"A great idea!" Gai exclaimed, "Lee you head upstairs."

Temari's body went stiff as she was suddenly hauled up into the air in a hug. "With miss Temari's help we'll find Kakashi the perfect gift in no time at all."

The girls hand started twitching over the pepper spray in her pocket, but decided against it. The man wasn't a pervert, just eccentric.

After Gai set her back down on the ground, she gave both of them an awkward smile, "The stairs leading up to the top floor are over there."

Lee gave a thumbs up before darting away up the stairs.

"Ah Lee. Your youthful spirit fills me with the pride of a million fathers!"

Very, very eccentric.

"You have a lovely son." Temari said earning a big bright smile from the older man. Despite the weirdness of this family, they were very endearing.

She led the way to the section of books specifically set aside for the Icha Icha franchise. Even though it's a hentai series, it was very popular and sold very well.

Temari listened as Gai babbled on about his eternal rival and all the contests they used to have when they were younger, while she showed him different titles to which he would shake his head and occasionally nod.

Eventually they settled on Icha Icha Tactics: the extended edition. This book held the original story including, stories on the leading characters past relationships and a peek at their future selves.

By the time they went up to the top floor almost an hour had passed and Temari was starting to regret sending Lee up there alone.

He seemed like such a sweet kid, hopefully he was O.K.

What the girl saw when they made it upstairs both confused and amused her.

There were four couches around a large brown coffee table in front of the counter. Lee was sitting on one side holding a book up in front of his face in an effort to cover the bright blush glowing on his face.

Gaara, Temari's brother, sat on a couch on the opposite side staring at the boy with morbid fascination.

"Lee!"

"Mom?!" The teen shot up from the couch and dropped the book, before scrambling to pick it up again.

_'Mom?'_

"We found a book." Gai's face fell as he noticed the look of intense discomfort on his son's face. "Are you alright, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Uhm-I, you just surprised me that is all."

Temari walked over to the cash register and Gai followed keeping a weary eye on his son, who had rushed over to stand by his side.

"Are you sure?"

Lee looked up at the man giving him a smile. "Yes, sir!"

While Temari worked on the counter, she glanced over at Gaara who was yet to tare his eyes away from Lee. Apparently Gai had noticed as well and watched the redhead closely with a scrutinising gaze.

"That's my younger brother, Gaara." The blond said casually wrapping up the book and taking the money that Gai handed to her. "Gaara, this is mr. Maito... I assume you've met his son Lee."

Gaara looked away from the boy and up at Gai giving a curt nod, "Hello sir." bringing his attention right back where it was before.

"Hello Gaara."

Now normally Gai isn't one to judge, but something about Gaara made the man feel extremely agitated.

He's not sure if its the heavy eyeliner and tattoo on the redheads face or the piercings on one hairless brow and bottom lip.

Maybe its the heavy boots the redhead had up on the coffee table in front of him. Or the leather jacket thrown carelessly over the side of the couch.

Either way, Gai did not like the way that Gaara seemed to be eyeing his son.

Not one bit.

"Here you go sir." Temari chimed, bringing Gai out of his musings. Handing him a dark plastic bag with a stone symbol on it.

"Yes, right." The older man said laughing nervously. "Thank you again for all your help."

"It was my pleasure."

The two made their way back down the stairs and out the door. With Lee desperately trying to avoid the redheads stare.

"Come back soon!" Temari called behind them just as the door closed before looking back down at her little brother and giving him a wicked grin.

"I see you've made a friend."

Gaara said nothing, simply smirked and picked up a book that was lying open beside him. Not even trying to hide the numbers scribbled on the side of the left page.

**A/N: chapter one.**

**Tell me what you think, yay or nay?**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah very, very shaky. I'm worried**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The door opened and Kankuro looked away from the television to see his siblings walk into the house.

Temari caught sight of him and lazily strolled over with a slight sway of her hips and a grin so smug, Kankuro knew that nothing good would come from it.

Giving the blond a slightly worried look he spoke, "What?"

Temari placed one hand on her hip while the other extended until it was just underneath his nose, exposing the inside of her palm.

"Pay up."

"For what?"

The girl glanced over her shoulder at Gaara who was hanging up his jacket just before heading straight for the kitchen.

Kankuro's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, confusion marring his features until it hit him and he scowled. "Damn it Gaara! You couldn't stay straight for just one more month?!"

The redhead stuck his head out from around the kitchen door and stared blankly at his brother, before flipping him off and once more disappearing behind the door.

"Thanks a lot."

"Quit complaining and hand it over." Temari said tapping her foot on the floor to show her impatience. Kankuro grumbled, standing up to pull his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Wait a minute," He paused and narrowed his eyes. "How do you know Gaara's gay, did he tell you?"

The blond shrugged, "A customer came in today, a little weird but still a nice kid. He gave Gaara his number."

Kankuro folded his arms over his chest. "So he's sweet on Gaara, that doesn't mean he'll call."

"Yeah? Watch this." Temari tilted her head to the side and called, "Hey Gaara! If you don't call Lee then maybe you should just give Kankuro his number. He just broke up with Sari, I'm sure Lee could cheer him up."

The brunette gave his sister a look of pure shock. "What are yo-"

"Shhh!"

After a few moments of silence Gaara emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of water in his hands, the redhead gave Kankuro a glare so piercing, his brother instinctively took a few steps back.

"C'mon Gaara, she's just messing with you." He said laughing nervously. "You know I don't swing that way."

Temari walked around the couch and whispered in her brothers ear making him jump slightly, "Pay up."

Ignoring the glare that was still fixed on him, Kankuro turned to look at her and growled. "No way! You obviously knew about this."

"I did not!"

"Well then ho-"

"Arguing again?" Karura had walked in to the room giving an exasperated sigh. She stood still with both hands on her hips. "What about this time?"

Karura loves her children.

Loves them more than life itself.

If you asked anyone why the Sabaku's were as happy as they are they'd say it was because of their mother. She was always protecting them and did everything in her power to make sure they were happy.

And they were.

Of course it hasn't always been that way.

They used to be a family of five, until Karura had finally had enough and divorced her husband.

You see Kaze was a bit of an asshole. Sure he had his moments and leaving him really was one of the hardest things that the mother of three has ever had to do.

But her husband had issues, issues which he refused to address. Instead he'd take out his frustrations on the children, especially Gaara.

Kaze owned a multi million dollar mining company and has always wanted one of his children to take over someday. However Temari was a girl and Kankuro defiant, so the man set his sights on Gaara.

He started grooming the boy from the moment he was born, preparing him for what he thought would be the most important thing in Gaara's life.

The rest of the Sabaku's disagreed.

They saw what it was doing to Gaara and after five years of their pleas going on deaf ears and Gaara sinking deeper into enraged seclusion, Karura decided that it was enough.

They got divorced, she became a publisher and eventually did well enough to open up her own bookstore which is why they moved to Konoha.

Gaara walked towards his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek before moving to the couch and sitting down. It always amazed her to see how much he'd changed from the angry recluse he used to be to what he is now. Sure Gaara was still a bit cold, but he'd made a lot of progress.

"They we're betting on my sexuality."

Karura gasped, a light blush spreading across her face. "Kankuro!"

"What? It wasn't me!" The teen threw his arms up into the air before folding them in a huff.

"I did it, I take full blame. Now hand it over little brother." Temari said proudly showing Kankuro her empty palm.

"Temari." Karura warned as she watched her son take out a few notes from his wallet and hand them over to his sister.

"Oh c'mon Mom, like you haven't been wondering the same thing."

True.

Karura has had her suspicions on Gaara's orientation, but she figured her son would tell her when he's ready.

But since they brought it up...

"Well is anyone going tell me how Temari bet?"

"His name is Lee." Gaara suddenly said from the couch, making Temari smirk and Kankuro growl.

"So it's a he." Karura didn't have a problem with her son being gay, it was actually kind of sweet in some weird twisted way. Its times like these when she's grateful that she left Kaze.

He would not have taken this well.

Karura smiled before sitting down on the couch next to Kankuro who was grumbling about a new cd he wanted to buy. "Where did you meet him?"

"At the bookstore." Temari sat on the arm rest next to her mother. "Lee and his Mom, came in to buy a gift for a family friend today."

Karura titled her head to the side unsure of why Temari had to suppress a giggle when she said, 'Mom'.

"What are they like?"

"You'd love them, I'd say their two of the sweetest guys I've ever seen."

Karura looked up at her daughter, confusion flashing in her features. "I thought you said that Lee and his _Mom _came in?"

"Yes, yes I did." Temari said giving a bright smile.

The older woman turned a pointed look on Gaara making the redhead give a sigh, "Lee calls his father, Mom."

"Really?! Why?"

Gaara shrugged slightly taking a sip of water from the bottle he was holding.

Lee is an odd one that's for sure.

Gaara couldn't help but smirk when he thought back to what was probably the most uncomfortable hour the raven had ever spent in his entire life.

Lee came bounding up the steps with a ridiculously bright smile on his face. A smile that just screamed friendly people person. Gaara silently cringed when the raven made his way over, fully aware of the fact that his sister had sent the poor boy up there to annoy him

It was the usual routine for his siblings to send some unsuspecting victim his way just to see how he'd react to them. And it would always end up the same way.

Regardless of what kind of person they were, whether they were kind, rude, friendly, obnoxious, arrogant or even just plain. It didn't really matter they always either ended up in tears or cowering in fear.

This time Gaara chose to just ignore him, no sense in torturing some random innocent bystander for his sisters amusement. Besides his freakishly dark aura was usually enough to get rid of any pests anyway so why put in the effort.

Lee however didn't get the message.

The boy bounced up to him with a blindingly bright smile and an outstretched hand, moving introducing himself with seemingly limitless enthusiasm.

Gaara planned to just ignored him, to send the raven nothing more than icy silence and a heated glare, however when someone trips and lands face first in your lap you tend to pay attention.

The Sabaku watched as a shade of red even darker than his hair spread on Lee's face as the boy proceeded to word vomit apologies and rambled sentence's all which somehow come out in perfect grammar.

By the time he stopped Gaara had to admit, the kid was adorable.

Lee tried to scramble to his feet and move away when Gaara grabbed his arm forcing him to stay put. Teal drilled into black as Lee's blush got even darker, making the boy look like he was about to explode.

Just adorable.

The redhead smirked leaning forward to breathe against Lee's ear. "Where do you think you're going?"

From there on things just got worse for Lee and better for Gaara. He'd never met anyone so perfectly naïve and innocent yet fiercely independent before in his life.

Maito Lee was certainly interesting Gaara and couldn't wait to see him again.

Meanwhile Karura watched her son while Temari and Kankuro started arguing over the remote, a confused smile spread over her face as she wondered what kind of boy could leave Gaara so completely absorbed in thought.

If this is the kind of effect Lee has on Gaara, she couldn't wait to meet him herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten quickly tied the laces of her shoes before grabbing the discus that Naruto and Sasuke had bought her for her birthday along with her duffel bag. The girl quickly left her room and turned into Lee's which was right next to hers.

Lee and Tenten have been together since the first day she arrived at the orphanage.

At the time Tenten was devastated. The crash kept playing in her head over and over again.

She could see her mothers twitching figure in the front seat, blood slowly flowing from her head down the side of her arm. Her father's slow rigid movements as he tried to crawl into the back seat and unclasp her seatbelt.

She remembers her parents low and hoarse voices, telling her to quickly crawl out of the window with her refusing to leave them.

Moments later sirens rang and she was pulled out of the wrecked car by a policeman shouting at his partner to get out of the way, when the explosion came. Tossing both of them to the side of the road as flames raged in a horrific display.

That night she slept at the police station, somehow convincing herself that they were O.K. That they would be there to pick her up in the morning, so she could be dragged off to school and that math teacher she hates.

But they never did.

Instead a blond woman named Tsunade, came to pick her up and took her to the orphanage. It was hard and the first night Tenten thought that she would die from the pain that ached in her chest and part of her silently she hoped that she would.

But that night is also the night that Lee found her, took care of her listened as the girl sobbed and talked about her parents. Not caring when she would curse the world or even him.

Lee understood. From that point on they were never separated. Eventually Lee told her about his own mother and the two formed a strong bond. The raven was as much of a brother to her as any she'd ever seen.

Tenten stood in the door and smirked as Lee gave her a bright smile while put his running shoes in a bag.

"So..." The brown eyed girl said eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Lee looked up at her, confusion spreading on his face. "So what?"

"You made a new friend, huh?"

"A new friend?"

"Red hair, jet black harley, wears a uniform from the highschool downtown." Tenten said as she folded her arms over her chest. "Tried to eye-stab me when I pulled you away."

Lee blushed looking away from the girl, "oh."

"Yeah, _oh_. So who is he?"

"His name is Sabaku Gaara."

"Sabaku?" Tenten's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Sabaku as in bookstore Sabaku?"

"Yes. We met at the bookstore last week." The raven stuttered when he saw the look on his sisters face. "He- he is just a friend, Tenten."

Tenten tilted her head to the side giving an amused smile, "Of course he is. I'm sure all of your friends make your face light up like the fourth of July."

Lee opened his mouth to speak but after a thought shut it again. Tenten gave him a knowing look, walked over and zipped up Lee's bag, "Does Mom know?"

The raven shook his head and slung the bag over his shoulder, "I just met Gaara. If the relationship grows into something more, then I will tell him."

"O.K. Then, let's go I've only got half an hour for javelin before discus practice today."

"Yosh!" Lee smiled, "we should get going." He darted out the door with Tenten following close behind.

Lee is so sweet. Tenten wants nothing more than to see him happy, for someone to take care of him for once. Sure they had Gai and he was as close to their real parent as anyone could possibly get.

But its not the same thing.

If Gaara could give him that then Tenten would give them her full support.

Of course if mr. Sabaku so much as puts a scratch on her brother, she'd make sure he regrets ever being born.

They got to the bottom of the stairs quickly and the two siblings were about to turn into the kitchen when Tenten suddenly clamped her hand around Lee's mouth and pulled him back against the wall.

The raven gave a confused yelp, before his sister whispered for him to be quiet and nodded towards the kitchen. Lee looked around the entrance to see their neighbour Genma standing in the kitchen door leaning against the door frame as he stared at Gai, who was getting dinner ready blissfully unaware of his audience while he hummed a tune.

Lee smiled while Tenten just rolled her eyes.

Why are the men in this family so oblivious? Even Lee had and still has no idea he was basically being stalked by-

Tenten's thoughts were interrupted when Genma caught sight of them and raised a finger to his mouth. The universal sign for, "Don't tell him he's being watched."

Lee nodded quickly, raven hair flopping up and down and Tenten just gave a sigh before the two quietly slipped through the kitchen and passed their neighbour. Whispering a quick bye, as they left the house.

**A/N: tell me what you think**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: next chapter.**

**Genma is very OOC in this, but I wasn't really sure how to portray him. Although I feel like all the characters in this story are a bit OOC so I hope its alright.**

**So for some questions might come up, Naruto and Sasuke were adopted at the age of six, and Tenten and Lee at the age of eight. No they weren't from the same orphanage. Confusing I know, but it takes me a while to catch up on the finer details. What's important to know is that the Hatake's are a year older than the Maito's.**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

There's a difference between lust and love.

Once upon a time Shiranui Genma didn't know what that difference was.

Love can be described as an unconditional feeling of devotion, loyalty and care towards another. A desire to protect, care for and be cared for by someone that means the world to you.

It can be instantaneous (although that's extremely rare) or grow over an undetermined amount of time. It is up to the one experiencing the emotion to decide on what the best course of action is to take.

Genma has been living in Konoha for about ten years. It had only been four years since Gai moved into the neighbourhood with his two kids.

Tenten and Lee were wonderful, really good kids who were so close you'd never be able to guess that they weren't related. Genma himself was very surprised to find out that Gai's kids were adopted, but he grew up in a house full of siblings so he took a liking to them almost immediately.

And Gai...

At first Genma didn't really think much of him.

There was nothing extremely attractive about the man, he actually seemed more weird than anything else. However Genma couldn't deny that the moment he met Maito Gai, his interest was piqued. Although the interest was piqued more out of curiosity and amusement than anything else at the time.

But there was something awfully endearing about the strange man and Genma admired his unwavering dedication and determination, even to things that would normally annoy others.

As the brown haired man kept watching his neighbour over the years, he started to realise how wonderful Gai really was and... well... Somewhere along the line he started falling for the strange man.

Lust can be described as an intense sexual desire. A deep want or need to practically violate another in pleasurable ways deemed immoral by society.

Like love, lust can be instantaneous or slowly build up over an undetermined course of time, its up to the one experiencing this desire to decide what to do about it. However while instantly reacting to love may seem like a good idea, instantly reacting to lust can have severe consequences.

After all this emotion can be very volatile and triggered by a number of stimuli, acting on the emotion right off the bat might not be the right course of action to take.

Different factors need to be taken into consideration, simply acting on impulse could have disastrous results not only to the one experiencing it but also those around them.

Then again simply ignoring the feeling might not be the right thing to do either after all, lust is a very difficult feeling to ignore...

Something that Genma knows all too well.

The brown haired man stood in the doorway staring at the older man on the other side of the kitchen.

He let out a low groan, leaning against the door frame as he watched the raven in front of him move from one corner of the kitchen to the other humming a tuneless song.

At that moment he fought against the voice in the back of his head telling him to walk over and make his presence known to the older man in pleasurable ways deemed immoral by society.

See the problem that lust presents?

Although his thoughts were somewhat justified.

Genma didn't exactly hide his feelings for Gai, in fact he was actually pretty honest about them.

Unfortunately Gai was completely oblivious. Whenever Genma flirted with the raven haired man, Gai would always just blush and tell his neighbour to stop teasing him.

Even though Genma loved putting that blush there, it was starting to get tiresome. How can a grown man be so naïve?

Tenten noticed, even Lee yet somehow their father was still as dense as a tree stump.

At this point Genma was starting to contemplate the idea of bending Gai over the kitchen table and see if he notices then.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Gai bent over to put something in the oven. Giving Genma a spectacular view of his ass.

The brown haired man gave a sigh, trying to get rid of the very graphic images swimming around in his head, deciding to make his presence known before he does something deemed... immoral by society.

He cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You should really stop tempting me, Gai."

The raven haired man shot up and spun around in surprise until he saw who it was and smiled. "Neighbour! Its good to see you, how are-" Gai stopped for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean tempting you?"

Genma shrugged as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "That was quite the view you gave me." He said glancing down at the other's back.

Gai looked over his shoulder, still looking a little confused until a light went on in his head and a light blush covered his face.

"Very funny." He said giving a pout and turning back to what he was working on, on the stove.

There were vegetables and other ingredients scattered all over the table and counter tops. Giving a low chuckle, Genma walked over to the sink to wash his hands before returning to his previous seat. He grabbed a knife and started chopping up some carrots.

"Expecting company?"

"Yes," Gai said not moving to look at the man behind him. "Kakashi and Iruka are bringing the kids over for dinner. Its the fifteenth after all."

Yes the fifteenth.

After many years of putting up with Gai's ridiculous challenges on a daily basis, Kakashi decided that he would only accept challenges that were issued to him once a month. Somehow convincing Gai that it would give them both time to prepare and improve themselves. Although Kakashi hardly ever prepared.

Eventually as time went on and his most youthful rival married it went from challenge day to dinner night. Apparently neither Iruka or Kakashi were what's the word... very good at cooking. So this was the one day they could have a home cooked meal without the fear of food poisoning.

Genma smirked, "So Naruto's coming. No wonder your making so much food."

Gai looked over his shoulder and gave a smile. "That boy does have one hell of an appetite."

Genma laughed, scraping the chopped carrots into a bowl with the knife before starting with some cucumbers.

"You should come over Genma. With you there, their will be two pairs of adults." Gai said looking up thoughtfully. "Kakashi and Iruka, you and me."

"Are you asking me to be your date, Gai?"

The raven blushed, giving Genma a glare. "You know what I mean, neighbour."

The brown haired man shook his head, both loving and hating the blush on Gai's face. "I've got a shift at the station tonight, don't get off till tomorrow."

"That's too bad." Gai said moving passed Genma towards the fridge. Putting a hand on the younger's shoulder as he did.

Genma gave a sigh wishing that the gesture was more than just platonic.

There's a difference between lust and love.

For some the difference is easy to spot. Easy to differentiate between a physical desire and an emotional one. For others its a little more difficult.

Once upon a time Genma wasn't exactly sure what the difference was.

"Maybe next time." Gai removed his hand from the younger's shoulder, giving him a blindingly bright smile making Genma's heart skip a beat.

Well...

He knows now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon Teme! Hurry up!"

Naruto shouted loudly, banging his hands on the bathroom door. "Were just going to uncle Bushy brows for dinner, why're you taking so long?"

"Get lost, dobe."

Came the cool reply from the other side of the door, earning a growl from the blond who started banging his hands even louder than before. "Damn it, Sasuke! If you don't open this door right now, I'm breaking it down!"

"I'd love to see you try, loser."

Rage burned in Naruto's gaze and he took a few steps back, before charging the small space towards the locked door. Until a hand came out from behind and grabbed his arm, causing him to stumble back.

"Not so fast." The blond looked up to find Kakashi standing next to him with an amused smirk on his face. "I don't think Iruka would be too happy with you breaking down the bathroom door."

"But Daaaad," Naruto whined pointing at the door in question. "Sasuke won't get out and that asshole's been in there for ages!"

"LANGUAGE NARUTO!" Iruka called loudly from a room down the hall, making the blond flinch and grumble angrily.

"You're such a snitch."

"I AM NOT!"

Giving a sigh Kakashi walked over to the door and spoke calmly. "Sasuke, were leaving in ten minutes, if you don't finish up and let your brother use the bathroom. Were leaving you behind."

After a few moments of silence on both ends, the door finally opened and Sasuke stepped out. Pulling at the hem of his shirt before looking up to find Naruto staring and Kakashi smirking at him.

"What?"

"Why are you all dressed up, it's just uncle Bushy brow's. And what-" the blond started in confusion until a thought crossed his mind and he gave a wide grin. "No way. You still like Lee!"

Onyx eyes went wide for just a second before narrowing in a glare, "No I don't!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's with the shirt?"

"What about it?" Sasuke growled.

"When Father got it for you, you said you didn't like it. But when mini brows said he liked it you started wearing it every time we go over."

"I do not!" Sasuke growled giving his brother a dangerous glare.

"Yeah right." Naruto said folding his arms over his chest. "You're so into Lee, I'm surprised you haven't jumped him yet."

"That's enough, Naruto." Iruka said now standing in Kakashi's place. "Go get dressed, were leaving soon."

"But Father, I haven't even used the bathroom yet." The blond whined while Iruka pushed him in the direction of his room.

"Well then you should stop teasing your brother and get moving."

"But-"

"No but's."

Naruto groaned as he walked to his room, closing the door with a slam. The older man looked at Sasuke, noticing the look of pure mortification on the boy's face and smiled.

Both he and Kakashi were well aware of Sasuke's crush on Lee, but they never said anything about it. Sasuke was reserved and pretty unemotional when it came to most things, but his facade always seemed to crack whenever it came to anything concerned with Lee. So it wasn't all that hard to figure out.

It was actually adorable.

"Ready to go?"

Sasuke's head snapped up and he gave a quick "yes" before he looked away and started pulling at his shirt.

"You look great Sasuke." Iruka's smile grew and he placed a hand on the raven's shoulder. "Try not to pay too much attention to Naruto."

The teen gave a nod before turning back and making his way down the hall.

Iruka watched him go giving a soft sigh.

Sasuke's come a long way from what he used to be when they first adopted him. Although he's a lot more open now, he was still a bit withdrawn.

Other than his adoptive family, Lee's the only person he really responds to.

Suddenly an arm came down over Iruka's shoulder, making him jump slightly.

"Damn it!" The brunette gasped, glaring up at Kakashi. "Don't scare me like that."

"Language Iruka." Kakashi teased with a smirk, earning a growl from his husband. "You think he's still planning on marrying Lee someday."

Iruka smiled as the memory of a ten year old Sasuke asking him if it would be O.K to marry Lee, came flooding back.

"Probably." Iruka moved away from the mans grasp. "We should get going though. I'm not taking the blame for being late again this time."

"It was your fault." Kakashi said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"My fault?!"

"Yes."

"You're the one who wanted to take the 'scenic route'." Iruka growled.

"But your the one who made me drive Iruka."

"You-" the brunette gave an exasperated sigh and lifted a hand to rub his temples. "You know what, go get in the car I'm driving."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Soft feet padded down the dark hallway, while the nine year old rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Making his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. _

_The nightmares and insomnia weren't as bad as they used to be anymore, but the raven still woke in a cold sweat sometimes._

_It had been a four years since the... Incident that claimed his families lives and three years since he got adopted. Although his "parents" were nice enough, he was still a bit wary around them and even though he knew he could trust them, he hadn't completely opened up yet._

_He wasn't ready, not yet._

_Sasuke walked passed the last door in the hall way careful not to make any noise, for fear of waking the Maito kids._

_This was the second time that Tenten and Lee, slept over. Kakashi and Iruka thought it would be good for the kids to get to know each other, since their Dad's an old friend._

_They got along well enough._

_Tenten was cool. _

_She wasn't like all those other girls that were constantly trying to get him to kiss them. She was funny and really good at sports, that alone was enough to make any nine year old boy like her._

_Then there was Lee._

_Lee was nice too, really friendly and..._

_Pretty._

_Sasuke felt his cheeks flush in a light blush when he remembered walking in on Tenten and Lee just before bed._

_Tenten was sitting behind her brother brushing out his hair. It was the first time that Sasuke noticed how long it really was and how pretty Lee looked when it was loose. He stood there frozen in the door until Kakashi caught him and told him to get to bed._

_The raven gave a sigh, 'Its not normal to think a boy is pretty'. He thought walking passed the living room. If Itachi heard him now, he'd be-_

_A soft sniff pulled him out of his thoughts, and the boy started looking around the living room only just noticing the small huddled figure sitting in front of the large windows on the other side of the room._

_The moon was full, bathing the boy under its pale light. Pitch black hair fanned out over the green pyjama top as another soft sniff came from it._

_Sasuke walked over careful not to startle the other and gingerly put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Lee." _

_Lee looked up at the sound of his name, dark water filled eyes widened at him until the boy looked away furiously rubbing the tears away. "Sasuke. I did not hear you come in."_

_"Are you O.K?"_

_"Yes, I am fine." The boy faked a smile earning a frown from Sasuke. Despite the fact that he had no idea how to deal with the situation, Sasuke still felt the need to do something. Sure he hadn't known the boy in front of him very long, but Lee looked so... Wrong._

_It was wrong that he wasn't smiling, or rambling on about his 'Mom' or running around looking for squirrels._

_"Lee, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing! I was just-" Lee cut himself off when he saw the glare that Sasuke was giving him. Obviously he wasn't believing this lie._

_He turned back staring out the large window, up at the moon and giving a shaky sigh. It was silent for a moment until Lee finally spoke. "It has been exactly two years since..."_

_Sasuke shifted closer waiting for the other to finish._

_Lee looked up and gave a sad smile, "She had the exact same windows in her room. Whenever the moon was full I would sleep in her room, we used to put out sleeping bags and camp out on the floor."_

_"My real-" Lee bit back a sob and spoke with a creaking voice. "She used to open the curtains and say, 'Now the angels can watch you from heaven'. The moon was full when-... when she-"_

_The boy let out a pain filled cry, wrapping his arms around his waist as tears streamed down his face like heavy rain. Sasuke panicked, instantly moving to wrap his arms around Lee. _

_The other froze and for a moment Sasuke worried that he might have made a mistake when Lee leaned into him, letting out sobs against his chest._

_"It's O-O.K, Lee." The Hatake said softly, rubbing circles on the boy's back, completely at a loss for what else to do. _

_"She would not wake up," Lee cried. "I begged and-and pleaded but she would not wake up! She left me..."_

_"Its O-"_

_"No it is not O.K!" Lee suddenly started struggling in Sasuke's grasp trying to pull away. "What if Gai tries to leave me... or Tenten. I-I can not-"_

_Lee kept pushing at the other boy's chest, broken sobs echoing in the living room for what seemed like forever until he gave up with his body going limp._

_Sasuke pulled the boy closer tightening his grip. _

_He wished he could tell Lee that it wouldn't happen, that Tenten and Gai would always be there. But Sasuke knew better._

_He couldn't make the promises that he knew Lee wanted to hear, but maybe he could make one of his own._

_"I won't leave you, Lee." Sasuke whispered stroking the boy's long black hair as he rocked back and forth. "I won't ever leave you."_

_Lee's sobs started dying down until they eventually stopped and he fell asleep in Sasuke's arms._

_The Hatake looked down at the boy, pulling away a bit. Lee's eyelids were puffy and red along with his nose. His long eyelashes were wet while streaks ran down his face and stray strands of hair fell over his cheeks._

_'He's still really pretty'_

_Feeling his cheeks flare with heat Sasuke leaned down and moved the bangs away to kiss Lee's forehead._

_"I won't leave you," he whispered to the empty room. "I promise."_

The front door flew open revealing a fifteen year old boy with a bright smiling face, which seemed to grow even brighter when he saw the people standing on the other side of the threshold.

"Sasuke!" Lee shouted as he practically jumped on the other raven, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

Sasuke returned the favour placing his own arms around Lee's waist, simultaneously trying to force away the pink setting in his cheeks.

"H-Hi" the Hatake groaned and tried again clearing his throat. "Hi Lee."

"Hey! He's not the only one who's here ya know." Naruto grumbled from beside the two, making Lee pull back with a light blush to give the blond a hug.

"Hello to you as well Naruto." The raven pulled away, with Naruto still in his grasp. "How are you?"

"I'm good." The blond said absently when something flashed in his eyes. "But not as good as Sasuke is right now."

Sasuke growled, glaring at his brother.

'He wouldn't dare.'

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-"

"Hello Lee," Iruka suddenly said pushing past the kids through the door, putting a hand on the top of Lee's head, ruffling the hair that was no longer long. The boy cut it as soon as he joined the athletics team, saying something about it getting in the way. "I swear you get taller every time I see you."

"One inch so far this year!" Lee said proudly as the elder walked passed.

Sasuke gave his adoptive father a grateful nod, to which Iruka just smiled.

"Hear that Sasuke, Lee's grown a whole inch." Naruto taunted smugly. "I'm sure you'd love to show him how much you-"

"Do I smell ramen?" Kakashi suddenly asked as he followed his husband inside.

"Ramen?!" The word had barely left the blonds lips before he all but flew into the house, leaving his brother and Lee behind.

"Naruto really does have an indestructible appetite, doesn't he?" Lee said staring down the hallway, where the noise was starting to escalate.

"Yeah." Sasuke stared at Lee, wondering for the one millionth time why he was so infatuated with this boy. Sure Lee was ridiculously sweet, but he didn't know...

Lee turned back and found Sasuke's eyes studying him. An adorable blush spread on the teen and he extended his arm inwards.

"We should probably go before Naruto eats everything."

Sasuke stepped inside, brushing passed Lee as he did making his blush turn a little bit darker.

Now he remembers why he likes Lee so much.

He's really pretty.

**A/N: I feel weird about how I ended this chapter. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: O.K so too many Lee-pairings in this one I know, but this is where we add the plot. So its fine right?**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Kimimaro braced one arm against the cold tiled wall. Warm water fell over his head, down his back and the man shut his eyes, letting out a low moan as pleasure flowed through him in heated waves.

One month.

One month since word got out that Seto was back in town. One month since Lord Orochimaru gave him the order to watch the boy. One month since he first saw _him_.

Lee.

One look at the boy is enough to remove any doubt that he might not be _her _son.

Mai's son.

He looked so much like her.

Same thick black hair, same big beautiful round eyes, the same milk tea skin. Everything about the boy just screamed Mai.

You know except the eyebrows, those came courtesy of Seto's grandfather.

Kimimaro's always loved Mai.

From the moment he met her when he was visiting Seto. She was kind, sweet, warm and yet incredibly strong willed. Other than Orochimaru, Mai was the only one who treated Kimimaro like a human being. Made him feel like he was worth something, something good. So it didn't take long for him to fall in love with her.

But Mai loved Seto.

She's the reason Seto left lord Orochimaru in the first place. She made his belief's sway, made his loyalty waver. Convinced him that there was more to this world than what Orochimaru was offering, convinced one of his most devoted servants to leave the cult leader.

And Orochimaru couldn't have that.

He became furious and threatened to take Mai's life if the man didn't return to his side. But Seto had been gone for too long, the faith he once had for his trusted master no longer existed.

So Seto left.

Disappeared without even telling Mai where he had gone.

Kimimaro desperately wanted to comfort her, to be by her side like she'd been at his. Unfortunately Orochimaru forbade him from seeing her. Telling him that the woman would just corrupt him like she corrupted Seto. So the white haired man was forced to stop seeing Mai and her smile and her gorgeous blush.

It was only a month ago that he found out about her death. Rumours were starting to circulate about Seto's return and soon enough Orochimaru found out why.

Seto has a son.

Meaning Mai had a son.

"Lee." Kimimaro gasped as his hand moved up and down around his shaft. While his mind filled with images from every fantasy he's ever had about Mai only this time, with Lee at the centre. He imagined the raven standing in the shower with him his hands working him instead of his own.

One month since he first saw Lee, one month since the affections he had for Mai shifted to her son.

God he was so much like her.

Same blinding smile, same gorgeous blush.

Same kind, sweet, warm and yet strong willed nature.

The boy became his new obsession.

Heat coiled in his stomach and Kimimaro groaned out Lee's name one more time as he came on the shower tiles. He leaned against the wall as he rode out his orgasm, panting breath's echoed around the small stall and Kimimaro opened his eyes to find an empty shower and watch his climax get washed down the drain.

Now Seto was back.

Back to get his son.

Back to get Lee.

Mai's Lee.

_His _Lee.

Lee is perfect, just like his mother. Kimimaro couldn't bare the thought of losing Mai again-... I mean losing Lee.

Thankfully after telling lord Orochimaru about his affections towards the boy. The man made him a promise; as soon as Seto was back where he belongs then Kimimaro could have Lee. Unlike Mai, Lee would be taught in the ways of his master and then the raven would be his forever. But he had to wait, had to wait until the time was right.

Had to be patient.

As soon as Rock Seto came back to his senses then Orochimaru would show Rock Lee the truth of this world, just like he showed Kimimaro.

And then everything would be perfect.

Just like Mai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door closed.

Karura rolled the stiffness from her shoulders and gave a deep sigh, tossing her keys on the small table next to the door.

Owning a bookstore has its disadvantages.

Disadvantage number one: very large boxes with very large books. Although Karura isn't weak by any means, carrying large boxes filled with books of five hundred pages or more does get tiring. The kids couldn't help out everyday, they still had school and other teenage problems to deal with.

Luckily a young man came in looking for a job that day.

Well maybe young isn't the best way to describe him but he was eight years Karura's junior, so she considers him to be a bit young.

He's a little crude but the guy obviously had a good head on his shoulders so she didn't mind too much.

The blond made her way towards the kitchen, absently dropping her bag on the couch as she walked passed. The house was eerily quiet, meaning either Kankuro or Temari wasn't home.

Because if both of them were home, the house would probably in a state of chaos.

When she walked into the kitchen she found Temari sitting at the table with papers, books and stationary scattered across the table top.

"Hey Mom." The girl said without looking up from her work.

"Temari." Karura said placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder as she glanced at the scattered work. "Physics, huh?"

"Project's due in three weeks." Temari said stuffing a pen into one of her four pony tails, before reaching for a pencil in another one. "I have to get a good grade on this one if I wanna get into the honour roll."

"Oh," the older woman said as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. "So this has nothing to do with Shikamaru and his last project?"

Temari's cheeks instantly flushed pink and she glared up at her mother. "Of course not!"

"Of course." Karura sent a smile over her shoulder. Nara Shikamaru has been a soft spot for her daughter ever since they moved to Konoha, it only seemed to get worse after the teen got a better grade than her on their last project.

"Where are the boys?"

Temari shrugged, "Kankuro's out with friends, he promised to be back in time for dinner and Gaara's out with Lee."

"Again?"

Gaara has been out with Lee almost everyday for almost two weeks now and Karura was getting worried.

Her son might be a bit reserved, but anyone could see that there was something different about him. Gaara was always zoning out, his expression was always in one of absorbed thought. You know, the lights are on everybody's home but no matter how hard you knock, no ones gonna answer.

The redhead was falling and falling fast, which is why Karura was so worried.

She couldn't help but feel like they were moving too fast. Her maternal instincts were kicking in, after all Gaara's never been in a relationship before.

At least not that she's aware of.

Maybe she's just being paranoid but...

What if she isn't?

What if Lee ends up hurting Gaara? What if he's just using her son? The redhead could end up spiralling right back down to what he used to be before she left Kaze and Karura wouldn't allow that.

She'd do whatever it takes to protect her children, even from heartbreak.

"Relax mom, Lee's harmless." Temari said as if reading her mother's thoughts, Karura turned around to watch her daughter chew her pencil a bit before scribbling down some notes.

"Besides, I'd be worried more about Lee than Gaara."

The older woman raised an eyebrow at that but didn't ask, just walked over to the fridge to get dinner started. They were quiet for a while, Temari worked on her project and Karura cooked until a thought crossed the older woman's mind.

"That book you wanted came in today." Karura quickly wiped her hands and walked back into the living room to get her bag when a loud thump came from the front door.

The older woman froze and listened, for a moment thinking that maybe her ears were playing tricks on her.

Until it came again.

Karura quietly crept towards the sounds. Grabbing a baseball bat in the umbrella stand, the older woman stopped in front of the door and listened to hear some fumbling and a moan.

Wait a minute...

A moan?

Karura's eyebrows furrowed with confusion and another moan came again followed by a low whimper. 'What in the world?!'

Without a second thought, Karura grabbed the door knob and ripped the door open to reveal a scene that made her freeze in pure unadulterated shock.

There was Gaara her son, pinning another boy against the wall just in front of the door. From what she could tell, the boy had jet black hair and looked like he was at least a few inches taller than Gaara maybe even a year older. Yet it seemed like the redhead had this kid blushing madly and at his complete mercy.

The raven was forced up against the wall, with his hands clutching the front of Gaara's shirt like he'd fall apart if he didn't. Meanwhile Gaara's hand was buried in the boy's hair, tilting his head back to expose his neck as he whispered into the raven's ear. While his other hand had disappeared somewhere beneath the hem line of the teens jeans.

"G-Gaara... We...not-not now-"

A low murmur came from the redhead and the ravens blush got even darker as he let out a squeak. To which Gaara only smirked before attaching his mouth to the side of the boy's neck.

Karura flushed feeling extremely uncomfortable as she watched the two and finally decided to make her presence known. She put the bat back where she found it and folded her arms over her chest, clearing her throat.

The raven haired teen's reaction was immediate, his head snapped up, he saw the older woman standing in the door way and quickly tried to push the redhead away. Only for Gaara to grab both of his hand and pin them above the boy's head.

The boy visibly panicked, "Gaara! Th-there is... Someone-"

"Gaara." Karura said firmly, finally gaining her son's attention.

The redhead looked up and released the teen in his arms, without so much of a blush or a hint of embarrassment.

"Hi Mom."

The raven's eyes widened, you could practically read the the words 'Oh Shit!' written all over the kid's face.

"Who's this?" Karura asked calmly, feeling quite amused as the raven haired boy shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

Gaara gave a sigh, "This is Maito Lee, Lee this is my mother."

'This is Lee?'

Lee bowed his head, with the red in his cheeks somehow getting a little bit darker. "It-uhm... It is very nice to meet you m-mrs. Sabaku."

'Temari was right, he is adorable'

"It's nice to meet you too, Lee." Karura couldn't help but smile as the boy kept his eyes fixed on the ground, seeming to find the hardwood floors simply fascinating.

Now she was left wondering what her son had planned for this poor kid. After what she just saw, she at least had an idea.

And it didn't look good for Lee.

"Did you two enjoy your date?"

Lee looked up quickly and gave a shy smile before bringing his gaze back to the floor.

"It was about to get better." Gaara mumbled and slid his arm around Lee's waist, earning a glare from the raven who tried and failed to scramble out of his grasp.

"Well I was just getting dinner started." Karura said, standing sideways so the two could walk in. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Lee?"

Lee stared at the woman for a moment before giving her another shy smile, "That is very kind of you mrs. Sabaku, I appreciate the invitation however I should get go- Gaara!" The raven yelped as he was suddenly yanked and dragged into the house.

"We'll be in my room till dinner." Gaara threw over his shoulder, completely ignoring the raven's protests.

Karura tilted her head to the side as she heard a door slam.

"Maybe Lee's the one who needs protecting."

**A/N: tell me what you think.**

**Adore KimiLee so that's the main reason for that, but I am a bit uncertain about how I did this so, suggestions definitely appreciated.**

**Anyway I've fallen completely in love with puppyshipping so the name Seto is kinda stuck in my head at this point.**

**Please review.**


End file.
